Enganado
by lovelyrose-chan
Summary: Sasuke colou os ouvidos na porta fechada da casa, para tentar entender uma conversa muito estranha entre a noiva dele, Sakura e Kakashi,seu ex-sensei ... Cuidado com o que você escuta atrás das portas... Sasusaku... Oneshot


**Aviso:** Naruto e seus personagens me pertencem... nos meus sonhos, é claro...

**Enganado:**

_Lembre-se que nem tudo é o que parece!_

O jovem de cabelos negros andava meio irritado pelas ruas de Konoha. Tinha voltado para lá há um ano, depois de cumprir sua vingança e surpreendentemente não se sentir satisfeito. Ele precisou matar o irmão para perceber que aquilo não lhe traria felicidade, então resolveu voltar para casa, para o único lugar que lhe fazia sentir-se amado, para as únicas pessoas no universo que realmente se importavam com ele.

Ele voltara numa tarde chuvosa, ensanguentado e quase morto, mas morreria feliz depois de ter cruzado os portões de sua vila. Tão logo ele caiu no chão de Konoha, nos portões principais, fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo ser levado pela escuridão. Sasuke tinha certeza de que morreria naquele momento.

Mas ele não morreu. Ela jamais deixaria que isso acontecesse, sua flor de cerejeira, aquela que o amava de todo coração. Sakura gastara quase todo seu próprio chakra para salvar a vida do vingador, horas de cirurgia para recuperar o corpo moribundo dele. A jovem médica tinha superado sua própria sensei em força e habilidade e ninguém naquele hospital duvidara que ela não conseguiria salvar o rapaz. A vida era realmente irônica, não é? Afinal Ele que salvara a vida dela inúmeras vezes no passado, dependia agora de toda habilidade dela para viver...

Sasuke se lembrava exatamente do momento em que seus olhos se abriram no hospital e ele encontrara a rosada adormecida sentada ao lado de sua cama, notavelmente exausta e, pela primeira vez em anos, ele sorriu. Ela estava mais bonita do que ele se lembrava: o rosto angelical, o corpo bem moldado e - aparentemente - frágil, as pernas bem torneadas, o cabelo curto e brilhoso dela e aquela expressão delicada, porém madura que ela ainda tinha.

Foi naquele dia que ele resolveu que ela seria somente dele para o resto de suas vidas, que seria ela a mulher a qual ele dedicaria seu amor e seu coração. E tão logo ele se recuperou, a convidou para jantar, numa noite que foi inesquecível para ambos.

Eles namoravam há quase um ano e se casariam em breve, mas Sasuke estava irritado porque não conseguia passar muito tempo com a jovem médica, uma vez que ele se tornara um jounin, estava sempre fazendo missões longas e distantes e ela, além das missões que também realizava, preocupava-se com sua rotina no hospital, logo restara pouquissimo tempo para gastarem juntos. Isso o estava deixando louco, já fazia mais de três dias que eles não ficavam juntos e a rosada ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida depois de ter voltado da última missão, ontem. Então ele fez o que deveria fazer e foi procurá-la.

Sakura não estava no hospital, nem treinando. Não estava na academia ninja, nem na floricultura Yamanaka. Ela não tinha passado pela casa de nenhuma amiga, nem na casa do Naruto também. Só restara um último lugar para procurar sua noiva: A casa de seu ex-sensei Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke chegou a casa simples onde Kakashi morava há anos, o sol já estava se pondo e ele estava prestes a bater na porta quando ouviu a voz de sua noiva dentro da casa:

- Ai Kakashi-sensei! Vá mais devagar desse jeito eu não vou conseguir fazer isso direito e o Sasuke-kun vai ficar muito desapontado! - disse a voz doce que ele conhecia tão bem.

- Mas Sakura se você não mexer com força não fica tão gostoso... - Ele reconheceu a voz de seu antigo sensei.

Mas o que os dois estavam fazendo?! E que conversa era aquele de mexer com força? O Uchiha colou os ouvidos na porta para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei se eu deveria estar fazendo isso Kakashi... Acho que o Sasuke pode ficar bravo se descobrir que estamos fazendo isso escondidos dele. - a rosada continuava com uma voz melosa.

- Mas se ele descobrir ele vai me matar com certeza!

- Tudo bem! Mas eu estou fazendo direito?

-Tá sim! Isso está muito gostoso... O Sasuke vai ficar muito feliz quando você fizer isso pra ele! Eu me lembro quando a Ayame fez pra mim pela primeira vez, foi inesquecível!!!

O que foi inesquecível?! Será que sua flor o estava traindo com seu ex-sensei?

- Você tem que colocar na boca, deixar ir até o fundo da sua garganta para sentir o sabor... - Disse a voz rouca do ninja de cabelo prateados.

Nesse momento Sasuke atingiu seu limite e estourou a porta com um chute, ele entrou na casa e encontrou o rosto surpreso de Kakashi e Sakura que estavam na cozinha... fazendo algo parecido com uma sopa.

- Sasuke-kun o que você está fazendo aqui? - Disse a noiva espantada pela atitude dele.

- Sasuke? A porta estava aberta sabia? - Kakashi disse observando a porta que estava no chão.

Ele olhou confuso para o balcão da cozinha onde havia diversos aperitivos, doces de todos os tipos, massa de bolo... E então ele se deu conta de que hoje era seu aniversário, sentiu uma onda de vergonha espalhar-se por todo seu corpo.

- Você... Ele... Vocês estavam - Sakura se surpreendeu ao ouvir o noivo gaguejar pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Nós estávamos preparando a comida para sua festa surpresa Sasuke-kun. O kakashi-sensei estava me ensinando a fazer um ensopado de peixe e tomate que a Ayame-chan costuma preparar para ele e como eu sei que você adora tomate, pensei em te surpreender. - A rosada explicou.

Ele estava atônito, tinha entendido tudo errado.

- Bem, me desculpe eu pensei que vocês estivessem ocupados fazendo... outras coisas... - Sasuke tentou explicar o motivo de ter estourado a porta.

- Coisas? que coi... - Sakura entendeu na mesma hora o engano de seu noivo - Sasuke-kun!!! Como você pode imaginar algo assim? Eu e o kakashi-sensei? - Ela estava boquiaberta e Kakashi não parava mais de rir quando entendeu o motivo para o Uchiha estar tão irritado.

- Desculpe Sakura, eu não queria estragar a surpresa. - Sasuke disse se aproximando de sua noiva, enquanto Kakashi entendeu que eles precisavam de um momento a sós e saiu de sua cozinha ainda rindo muito.

- Não Sasuke-kun, a culpa foi minha. Eu deveria ter te avisado que organizei uma festa pra você. - Sakura disse abraçando seu noivo.

- Obrigada. - Ele tomou os lábios da rosada por um segundo e depois olhou para ela com um sorriso torto - Mas só pra garantir eu tenho que te lembrar: Você é minha! E eu mataria qualquer um que tentasse tomar você de mim...

Ela corou com o leve beliscão que Sasuke deu em seu bumbum.

- Eu sei Sasuke-kun! E é por isso que eu te amo...

---------

Fim

Nooosa! Não acredito que terminei...

Esse Sasuke! Tem uma mente poluída... Mas aposto que você que está lendo isso agora também deve ter pensado bobagem, não é?

Bom, já ne!

Ah! Estou procurando bons atores, escrevi uma coisa inspirada nos bons tempos de Chaves... Se você quiser participar da peça tem algumas falas abaixo:

**Lovelyrose-chan:** Você não gostaria de entrar para deixar um review?

**VOCÊ:** Não seria muito incomodo?

**Lovelyrose-chan:** Claro que não pode entrar...

**VOCÊ:** Depois da senhora...

**Lovelyrose-chan:** Ahhhh... (suspiro longo)

------

E aí a peça não te dá nenhuma idéia?

**Inner:** Review! Review! Review!


End file.
